


Captain's Play Time

by BigFuckingOof



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Come Swallowing, Dominance, Eventual Smut, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Facials, Hair-pulling, M/M, Making Out, Mildly Dubious Consent, Military Kink, Nipple Play, Spit Kink, although ginyu is already a switch geddit, both get a play at being switches, eventual full on smexy times, ill think of more tags probably, man i can make a lot of puns out of that now, requests are also appreciated!, somewhat slow build i guess?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2019-10-02 03:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17256650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigFuckingOof/pseuds/BigFuckingOof
Summary: Second in Command of the Ginyu Force, Jeice has a habit of telling little white lies and passing the blame to his comrades when he gets into trouble. Annoyed for the last time, Captain Ginyu decides a more severe punishment is in order for the irresponsible red-skinned Brenchian. This inevitably leads to a saucy adventure for the two.





	1. Kitchen Squabble (Prologue to Play)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeice gets punished for stealing Burter's ice-cream again. Jeice is singled out by Ginyu, alone.

Out in the Ginyu Forces living quarters of Planet Frieza 79, a familiar squabble was at hand..

'For the last time mate, I did not eat your ice-cream!' yelled Jeice, the short and feisty red-skinned Ginyu Force member, kicking his chair back and standing up, pushing his hands on the table with indignation.  
'You. Are. Such. A..LIAR!' roared Burter, another Ginyu Force member; tall and blue, with a raspy reptilian voice. He had now mirrored Jeice by standing up and also putting his hands on the table. The two men eyed each other, slightly growling at each other in frustration.

On the other table close by, Guldo, the shortest of the force, and Recoome, the second tallest, drank their milkshakes quietly, unfazed by the usual squabble that befalls these two. 'They're at it again..' Guldo sighed and took a loud slurp of his creamy beverage. 'Yeah, those guys are always fightin' over somethan or other.' Recoome remarked, chuckling. 'Hey, Jeice! ' Recoome shouted to his puzzled team member, 'Why don't you just tell him the truth, man! We all know you did it.' Recoome gave a childish giggle. 'Shut up, Recoome! This is none of your business!' Jeice snapped back. 'Hey, leave Recoome alone!' Burter hissed, 'He's right, and you know it!' 'No he ain't!' 

'What's going on here?!' a gutteral voice yelled from the entrance door, silencing all the voices in the room. The mechanical door slid open, and the captain of the force had appeared. Captain Ginyu. A tall man, with dark violet skin, who was well respected by his companions for his loyalty, was also feared for his strict punishments. And being caught in the act of a constant squabble, was considered a harsh failure by his standards. A disastrous element which threatens to break the very foundation of his force! Lack of camaraderie leads to lack of showmanship which leads to lack of elegance, which leads to - his whole force looking like a bunch of unrefined hooligans! The internal monologue was too much to bare for Captain Ginyu, and he soon barked orders for the soldiers to do 100 laps on the training field outside as group punishment. 'Except for you, Jeice!' Ginyu glared straight at Jeice, who had swallowed his spit in trepidation.

It was as if Jeice had personally offended him for the last time. His team mates grinned deviously at Jeice before leaving. They knew that whatever punishment Ginyu had for Jeice, it was ought to be **good...**


	2. Confession (Prologue to Play 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> now we're getting somewhere..
> 
> Jeice confesses to eating Burter's ice-cream. Ginyu states 'special training'. Jeice is confused by Ginyu's lust. He starts to move his hands onto Ginyu.

Ginyu had ordered Jeice to sit on the chair facing him, like a suspect being exposed for a nefarious scheme. Ginyu sat on a chair opposing Jeice, ready for questioning. They looked at each other silently, Jeice sweating bullets, and Ginyu giving a very stern stare. 'Did you do it, Jeice? Tell me honestly.' Ginyu knew as the captain, and especially when he gets serious, it did not take long for Jeice to yield. 'Okay! I did it! I was just hungry and I!' Jeice panicked, trying hard to justify himself. Ginyu shushed him. 'I don't want to hear your excuses, soldier. Now, you've been lying a lot lately Jeice, and frankly, it disappoints me that the great Ginyu Force, relies on such childish projections, rather then being brave, honest, loyal men that we were trained to be. Originally, I was going to force you to lap around with the others, but as my second in command, I believe an individual proposal is in order..' Ginyu smirked devilishly. Jeice was physically confused, and afraid. The Captain never did anything like this before, sure he got lectures, forced to run around the track, and see how long he can hold his poses, but there was something oddly sinister in the Captain's voice today, and Jeice couldn't help but think of the worst possible outcomes. 'Oh please don't kick me off the force, mate! I am so bloody sorry, Cap'n, I swear I won't lie to you or Burter or any of you lads ever again! I-'   
'Shut it Jeice, I'm not kicking you off the team!' Ginyu laughed. 'No, my sweet boy, we're gonna do some **special** training..'

Jeice eased a little, but there was now the ominous threat of what this special training would be..  
'Special...training?' Jeice squeaked. Ginyu suddenly stood up. 'Indeed, soldier. Consider it both a punishment and a privilege. I haven't done this in a long time. Don't worry boy, I'll make sure to treat you nicely.' Ginyu reached down to caress Jeice's cheek. Jeice was stunned by the action, either the Captain was planning to kill the boy outright, or do something else. Surely it can't be that? Jeice thought to himself. Ginyu was a colorful character, but did he really swing that way? Did Jeice swing that way? Jeice always considered the captain to be handsome, but it was a more aesthetic attraction, not to mention how honorable it was to serve under Captain Ginyu. His charm, his quirks, all of it made the Ginyu Force as a whole an enriching experience, his graceful movements, his prideful boasts, his spiralled horns, his warm hands... _warm hands?_ Jeice realized he was distracting himself by these sudden contemplations, that he had forgot momentarily about Ginyu's presence. 'You have an interesting look on your face, Jeice' Smirked Ginyu.

'What are you thinking about?' Ginyu asked inquisitively. 'N-Nothin, Captain..' Ginyu smirked 'Now what did I just tell you about telling lies, Jeice?' Jeice said nothing, but stared up to his captain feigning innocence. 'Come over here' Ginyu ordered, Jeice stood up and was directed to a wall near the kitchen area. 'Stay over there for a second.' Ginyu commanded, and went over to the mechanical door, next to it was a security measure, and Ginyu quickly beeped in a code that locked the door from the outside. 'What you doing, Cap'n?' Jeice asked. 'Be quiet for a moment. I'm just making sure we don't have any...interruptions.' There was some huskiness in Ginyu's voice at the end of the sentence, and he swayed over to Jeice. Towering over him, and placing his hand on the wall in a _kabedon_ fashion.

'C-Cap'n?' Jeice blushed. Ginyu sighed 'What am I going to do with you, huh?' He whispered. Then, he took Jeice by the hands and lead them up his body. 'Touch me.' He ordered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will begin to get a bit explicit


	3. Nipple Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginyu and Jeice try nipple play.

Jeice moved his hands up the Captain's armor hesitantly before stopping abruptly. 'Uh, Cap'n, y-your armor.' Ginyu chuckled. 'Yes, Jeice, my armor, an important observation.' He sneered. 'Guess, I'll just have to take this off then'. Ginyu raised his arms and slid his battle suit off. Although it was clear for Jeice to see that the Captain wasn't wearing anything underneath, instead his broad, muscular chest was in full view of the young man.

'Crikey...' Jeice nervously exclaimed, which caused Ginyu to chuckle. 'What do you think? Maybe with some more training you could have a body like mine - or not!' Ginyu mocked with laughter 'S-Shut it Cap'n, I got an alright body as it is..' 'Indeed you do Jeice. Why don't we get to know each other better? Huh?' Jeice said nothing, and continued to slowly move his hands on the captain's abdomen. After a few seconds of observation, Ginyu spoke 'I appreciate you caressing my muscles, Jeice, but why not move your hands up here?' Ginyu inquisited, helping guide Jeice's hands to his captain's dark nipples. 'Pinch them' he instructed. Jeice did as he instructed, taking the buds with dexterous fingers, rolling them around the tip and aerola, causing a relived sigh from the captain. Jeice could feel himself breath a bit heavier, and ease up. What was going on? One minute he's fighting over ice-cream, and the next he's pinching his superior's nips in the kitchen! But despite this strange turn of events, Jeice couldn't help that he was enjoying himself, even more so being granted with slight domination over his Captain. Jeice decided to experiment, twisting the nipples a bit rougher, which caused a slight groan from Ginyu from the sudden use of force. 'Mmm, keep it up, kid.' Ginyu praised, licking his lips. 'Gee, Cap'n, I didn't know you were into this sort of stuff.' Jeice teased. Ginyu simply grinned. 'You have no idea, kid. And we're just getting started.' He petted Jeice's head affectionately, 'Suck on them, please.' 'On your nipples?' 'Yes, my nipples, Jeice!' Ginyu stated, slightly annoyed. Jeice moved to grip the bud in his teeth, inciting a slight moan from Ginyu.

He then suckled on the nips with strong pulls from his lips. Ginyu chuckled. 'Whoa there, kid. What are you trying to do, breastfeed?' This caused Jeice to blush a darker shade of red on his face. 'Give my nips a flick from your tongue.' Jeice did what he was instructed, licking the soft buds with tiny flicks, one, two, three, four, five..'You're pretty good at teasing, boy. Why don't you remove your black skivvy and I can test these talents onto you, instead?' 'Alright...' Jeice removed his undershirt in front of his Captain, who was enjoying the show. Jeice didn't have shoulders as broad as Ginyu's, but he did have pretty strong muscles, and cute little nipples. There was something about Jeice, that combined traits of masculinity and subtle femininity that Ginyu just adored. Ginyu moved his large purple hands onto the shorter male, smoothing hands down his shoulders and then onto his muscled abdomen, before moving his hands slowly to reach Jeice's nipples. He gave them a tight pull, illicting a moan from the shorter boy. 'You like that, Jeice?' 'Uh-huh' ' I can't hear you' 'Y-Yes!' Ginyu stopped twisting and then moved his mouth forward to grip the nipple in his teeth, chewing gently. He continued different styles on to the boy, _licking, teasing, pulling.._

The whole play was really arousing the both of them, bulged tents were already building in each other's underwear. Ginyu stood up in front of Jeice and peered down. 'Look like this whole affair has gotten you pretty excited, too, huh?' Ginyu observed. 'Yeah.' Jeice couldn't believe it. He was already sporting a stiffy with some pre-cum leaking out from the tip of his underwear. Who knew that his _beautiful, strong,_ , captain could begin to turn him on so much...  
Ginyu moved his hand down to fondle Jeice's erection. 'Let's try something else' He mused.


	4. Swordfight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uhh yeah '-' i have sinned big time
> 
> hopefully self explanatory,
> 
> Ginyu and Jeice try some mutual masturbation together.

'Hrrngh, Captain' Jeice attempted to stiffle a moan by gritting his teeth. 'You really wanna go this far?' He cried. Ginyu chuckled. 'Of course I do, Jeice.' and kissed his forehead. 'You're a handsome, strapping young lad.' He smiled fondly before changing his expression into something more sinister. 'And this is also good punishment for you.' He smirked before giving Jeice a rough slap on the behind, causing him to yelp. 'Now come closer' He stated, before pushing his hands behind Jeice's back, forcing him to be sandwiched against Ginyu, his erection rubbing against his superiors.

'Mmm..' Ginyu purred in satisfaction, continuing to rub his spandexed erection against Jeice's teasing him with his underwear. 'Argh, Cap'n' moaned Jeice, breathing a bit more heavily, sweating heavily. 'I wanna..' 'Wanna what?' Ginyu asked assertively. 'I wanna touch you, touch us...together,' responding by rubbing his hidden erection onto Ginyu. Ginyu got the message loud and clear, thinking the same. He leaned in to whisper into Jeice's ear. 'Take them out' he husked. Jeice reached down into his underwear to spring out his red prize. He was average size on his planet, nothing obscenely thick or big, but not tiny either. Jeice reached over to pluck out Ginyu's cock from the undergarments. Ginyu on the other hand, was long, above average, and no suprising his penis was full of blood vessels like his head, ribbed to a degree.

For a moment, Jeice cocked his head to study the older male, and then quietly reached his hand slowly towards Ginyu's lengthy member. He experimented a bit, petting up and down his master's cock, making note of each of the ribbed veins that were prominently exposed..Jeice had momentary thoughts of what else that unique cock would do, _could_ do to him...

Ginyu sighed contently. His purple cock now and then again throbbing with excitement.

Jeice shuffled forward, pressing his own throbbing member against his Captain's. The vocal silence between them was a comforting change for both of them. Ginyu enjoyed the fact that Jeice was now getting into the groove, and almost through male instinct, knew what would please him and his partner without having to ask silly questions. Jeice decided to pull on Ginyu's cock with elegant wristful strokes. Ginyu growled contently and then pulled on his subordinates and the same time, jerking his shorter cock with more ample aggression. Jeice began to pant softly. Never would he think he'd be out in base, rubbing against his Captain's cock as his comrades had no idea on their daily exercise trip. 

Jeice wondered if this was truly a punishment. No, perhaps Captain Ginyu was waiting for the right moment to strike and needed an excuse to keep his dominance without arousing suspicion from the others.

There was no way this plan wasn't thought over.

His dominant, sexy Captain felt so good rubbing against his perked red cock. 'Fuck..' Jeice muttered under his breath, as Ginyu took charge of stroking both cocks at once. Ginyu spat on his cock..

The saliva and precum mixed together into a wet, fapping lube..

'Fuck Cap'n, you're so filthy..' Jeice said between strained teeth, trying hard to mask his moans. 'Takes one to know one.' Purred Ginyu as he rubbed his large hands around both their cocks and started pumping them at the same time. 'This feel good?' Ginyu panted as he picked up the pace. 'Yeah..' Jeice moaned quietly. 'Yeah?' 'Yeah, Cap'n..' 'Speak up, boy.' 'Oh it feels so fucking good, Captain!' Jeice couldn't hold back the ecstasy, moaning wildly, finally throwing his pride away and moaning like a bitch in heat. It was adorable. Clearly, Ginyu was good at the dirty talk magic. Ginyu spat again and rubbed their cocks once more. 'Come for me, Jeice.' Ginyu stated through pants. 'Come on my dick. Let your seed drip over me.' 'Mmmm!' Jeice moaned, pushing his face into Ginyu's chest, throbbing at the incredible lewd confession. 'Ha..ha...ah, Captain!' Jeice cried out, as his cock climaxed everywhere. Seed landed on their chests, and across the genitals. Dripping down the dicks and onto their balls. Jeice took a moment to recover, but Ginyu was not done yet and he rubbed their cocks again, this time, urging on his own orgasm. 'Ah-C-Captain!' Jeice exclaimed, the abrupt pressure stopping him from recovering. 'Don't worry, I'm nearly there!' Ginyu cried, and with a fastened pace, he climaxed his milky cannon all over them. God, there was a lot of cum. Ginyu panted. 'Whew.' and he chuckled. 'We sure made a mess.' He glanced at the clock on the wall. 'Damn, let's hurry up and clean up. The others will be arriving soon, shortly.' He warned. 'Yeah..' Jeice looked down in embarrassment. 'You did good, soldier.' Ginyu pushed his hair aside to kiss him on the forehead. 'I might just have to punish you another time.' He said cheekily with a wink. If it was possible for Jeice to get redder, now was the time. 'Alright, let's clean up.'


	5. Intermission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeice ponders his encounter. Burter suspects something is up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't particularly interesting, (Burter the cockblock xD) so I apologise in advance. Trying to build something up here!
> 
> Next chapter(s) I'll write two alternate scenarios. One where Jeice is the top and Ginyu is the bottom, and vice versa. It'll be easier to organise that way.

It had been a few weeks since Jeice's steamy encounter with the Captain at the base and life had seem to have gone back to normal, as much as what 'normal' looked like for the Ginyu Force. Ginyu and Jeice has resumed to their duties as normal, albeit Jeice did seem slightly more submissive to Ginyu than usual. Not enough to be too noticeable, after all, the Captain has intimidated Jeice a number of times after a few simple screw ups. The others all had their fair shares of stern remarks from the Captain from time to time. Jeice was second in command, and he had to live up to that presentation one way or another.

In the past, the others reacted to that title separately. Recoome had poked fun at that 'second in command' title a few times, calling Jeice 'special boy', which often led to a few skirmishes between the two, Recoome being his playful, destructive self. Guldo remained grumpy and a tad jealous, but didn't say much, and Burter was just proud of his friend for achieving such a cool title, not allowing it to interfere with their friendship.

Even so, Jeice never considered himself superior to the others, they all had to work together as a team. But what would happen if they found out the Captain came on to him? Captain Ginyu easily normalised it, but the others, oh man, he probably would never hear the end of it. It was probably just best to keep it a secret between him and the Captain. The Captain didn't tell the others either, Jeice was grateful for that at least. It was like nothing had happened.

But it did happen. 

And now Jeice is resting in his bed remembering everything that happened.

Why was he getting an erection?

Jeice looked to the ceiling, thinking about what had happened earlier. He pulled down his briefs and started to jerk off his cock. Imagining different scenarios of him with the Captain. The mutual masturbation together, the nipple play, but what if...he got a blowjob? He panted. He imagined Ginyu down on his knees sucking his red sword with such velocity, those deep red eyes momentarily looking up at him before getting to work. He fapped harder. Would they ever make it to home base? Well, it was not like the Captain would suck his dick, more it would be the other way around...Jeice paused for a moment and sighed. Gods, what was he doing? He flipped over to the side, frowning. He should be thinking about his next assignment, not fantasizing about getting sauce with Ginyu, goddamit! Besides, it was 'punishment'. _Punishment..._

__He grabbed his cock again and started to stroke. 'D-dammit' he whispered, building up a quicker pace. 'Hey, Jeice?' Burter's voice suddenly entered the receiver. Jeice almost shat himself in fright. He realised he forgot to take off his scouter. He grabbed the scouter on his ear. 'Oh fuck! Burter! Shit! How much of that did you hear?' He yelled. Burter just paused for a minute, not expecting that sort of reaction before answering '..Uhhh...Not much, just some noises, are you exercising hard right now?' Burter asked curiously. Well, it didn't seem like his cover was blown. 'Uh, yeah. I was. Say, it was just you listening in, right?' Another pause and then Burter spoke. 'Uhh..I think so. This is set to the private channel between you and me, right? Listen,.. I just put on my scouter to tell you that the Captain wants to speak to you tomorrow, privately. What's going on?' Burter asked rather concerned. Jeice swallowed his spit. The Captain. Just him and the Captain. Again. Jeice has been on his best behaviour as of late, but he couldn't shake the feeling that the Captain is just organise one on one time with him again. And now Burter is asking what is happening. God, could his luck be any worse? 'I don't know, man. I guess we'll see.' He said rather nervously. Burter gave another pause again, and Jeice was either deciding if the connection was lagging or if Burter was pondering. 'Well, good luck, Jeice. Let me know how it goes. Burter, out.' And then silence. That was a rather sudden exit.

Jeice took off his scouter, and sat it on a drawer. Then he pulled his underwear back up. He wasn't even horny anymore, just too paranoid for what was to come. He tried to close his eyes and force himself to rest. 'Whatever happens, happens, I guess.' He thought to himself and started to drift away.


	6. Catcher (Top Jeice/Bottom Ginyu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright, it's happening. I had no idea how to do this, so enjoy.

'Everyone assemble. We have an important mission to fulfill for Lord Frieza. We are to conquer Planet Vakua in three days time. Ginyu confidently declared in front as his four top soldiers aligned with their hands behind their back in discipline.

'Here are the details'...

\----

After the mission brief, everyone was dismissed. 'Well, looks like we got a tough mission ahead of us, Burt'. Jeice smirked nudging his friend with an elbow, his voice laced with sarcasm. Burter chuckled. 'Oh yeah Jeice, very terrifying. Power levels of 9,000. We're obviously doomed.' He gave a toothy grin. At that moment, Recoome decided to approach with his usual banter and inability to read sarcasm. 'Aww, scared already, Burter?' He put his fist into the palm of his hand as he smiled widely. 'Don't worry, let Recoome mess em up. I got this.' 'No fair, Recoome.' Guldo pitched in. 'C'mon, let me have a crack at them. This is my chance to use my paralysis. I'll show them what Guldo of the Ginyu Force is made of!' He declared confidently with a huff. Recoome squatted down to pat his little friend on the head. 'Aww, you're becoming such a big boy now, Guldo. Hehehe, just gotta grow a bit taller, then.' Guldo just swat the hand away from his head. 'Hey, stop that!' He blushed as Recoome continued his playful mockery. Ginyu took the moment to approach Jeice and Burter. 'You boys preparing for the mission to come? Good.' He gave an approving nod. 'Also, Jeice. I need to talk to you as my second in command, as I'm sure Burter mentioned to you late yesterday.' Burter smiled down to his friend as Jeice simply looked to the floor and blushed. Ginyu looked up to Burter. 'Sorry, Burter, my friend, but I will need to talk to Jeice alone about this. Why don't you go gather the boys up and prepare for dinner? We'll meet up at 1800.' Burter smiled and gave a salute. 'You got it boss. I'll talk to you later Jeice.' He waved and turned back to see Guldo trying in vain to swat Recoome away who was poking at his chubby cheek. 'Guldo, Recoome..'The blue reptile greeted.

With Burter's back turned, Ginyu walked up behind Jeice to whisper in his ear 'Meet me in the store room in one hour. I want to..discuss some things.' He purred. Jeice stood there flabbergasted as Ginyu smirked seductively with a wink and turned to leave.

Jeice felt his adam's apple bob in this throat. But at the same time, he could feel a strike of arousal hit his privates with the potential prospect of these so-called 'things'. 'Ah, crap..' And it was in his tight spandex too. He decided to run back to the base before things became more noticeably evident for the other Ginyus and wait for evening.

\--

With a large push, the door of the store room opened. Jeice closed it behind him. Only the light in the window shown through. The room reminded of the gym storeroom of his baseball days. 'Captain?' he called out. No answer. He pushed the button on his scouter. One power level. Over 100,000. Besides Lord Frieza, Jeice knew only one other person who possessed this superb strength. Hesitating, With sweat going down the side of his head, the red-skinned man moved behind a shelf concealing a row of helmets and spare armory to find the source...yet when he just reached behind the shelf, there was nothing. He was about to check his scouter again when- 'RARGH!' Ginyu yelled as he appeared in front of Jeice, pulling his best attempt at being startling. Jeice almost near shat himself. 'CAPTAIN?!' He cried out. 'Ahahhaahah! Priceless!' Ginyu laughed heartily. When he wanted to, the Captain could be extremely childish. 'So what, you called me out here just to scare me?' Jeice couldn't help but roll his eyes. ' Ginyu snorted. 'Well, maybe a little.' After a few seconds he added, 'You look cute when you're scared.' Jeice just blushed. 'I-I'm not cute.' He muttered under his breath with a pout. Ginyu rested both his arms behind a shelf holding a wooden board. 'So, how are things?' Ginyu asked sincerely, trying his best to make small talk. 'How are things?' Jeice said sarcastically. 'What's that supposed to mean? You know how things are Captain.' Ginyu idly scratched his neck. 'Well, you know. Just want to make sure you're comfortable and all. I kinda realised how creepy I was last time, and wanted to apologise.' He said sincerely. 'I probably came on you too strong there.' 'I-It's fine.' Jeice said quickly. 'I was just, you know, not expecting that.' He shuffled his feet. 'But, you know, to-to-tell you the truth. It was uhm, well, enjoyable.' He admitted somehow ashamed. 'Was it now?' Ginyu smirked and rose to his feet, tightening the distance between him and his subordinate. He was so close to Jeice now that Jeice could smell his slight masculine tinge and hear his breathing, and the warmth radiating off him. It was certainly alluring. Ginyu pushed his hand down the length of Jeice's arm to ease, and then moved his hand to grip his chin and force him to look up. 'Would you like to continue then?' He asked with a purr. Damn it, Ginyu was good at this. Jeice thought to himself. He could feel himself thicken already. 'Yeah.' He said softly. Ginyu pulled him up suddenly like he was a doll. 'Wrap your legs around my waist.' Jeice hesitated and then complied. Ginyu was staring him deep in the eyes now, and then without hesitation, slammed his lips onto Jeice's. 'Mm!' was all Jeice could struggle out, as he returned the kiss with equal passion and fury. Ginyu slammed him against the table, and continued to wrestle lips and tongues with Jeice, sliding his big hand under Jeice's chest plate and moved around his chest. 'I love kissing you.' Ginyu moaned, 'You. Your soft lips. Such a good boy.' And he left a trail of kisses up the Brenchians neck. It was amazing how quickly Ginyu went from 0 to 100. 'I want to try something with you.' He admitted, and kissed Jeice again. 'Don't worry, I'm all prepared.' And he took out a bottle out of his armour . 'Time for a little show' Ginyu huffed out with a large blush on his face as. Jeice stared, curious, as Ginyu sat himself on the bench and pulled his legs apart. 'I want you to close your eyes now, Jeice. Open only when I say so'. He said somehow embarrassed. 'A-alright.' Jeice nodded, and closed his eyes. After a few minutes, of shuffling fabric, and the familiar squelch of a lubricant bottle being pressed out, Ginyu finally breathed out. 'Now..' Ginyu huffed. 'Open them..' 

Jeice just stood in awe. There on the table with his black spandex between his ankles and his legs much apart, was his Captain, scissoring two slick fingers in his pucker. A large red blush was plastered on his face and he looked at Jeice through his half lidded eyes. He gave a seductive smirk. 'Just gotta prepare myself..' he said through a panting grunt, his fingers making a downright sinful noise as he rotated them in his ass. 'It's not often I play the catcher.' Ginyu smirked. Jeice stood and stared in awe and shock. Not knowing what to do, but not moving his eyes away either. The evident bulge that seemed to have shot up out of nowhere had thickened in Jeice's black undergarments betrayed his initial aversion. Jeice's eyes trailed over Ginyu's toned body and erotic maneuver. 'Haa..' Jeice sighed in heightened delight as he continued to stare, his face becoming deep with sweat. 'You want this Jeice?' Ginyu said softly, as he stopped his prostate massage as he moved his purple paws to pull away at the folds. 'Want to indulge your dear, slutty Captain?' He teased, locking his eyes with Jeice. Another jolt through Jeice's body. 'Holy shit, Captain..' Was all Jeice could say as his cock throbbed in his underwear. 'W-Well?' Ginyu implored a bit, almost begging. Such a submissive gesture from the otherwise stern Captain stirred thoughts in Jeice he never anticipated feeling. How is this happening right now? 'Y-Yeah..' Jeice admitted, his underwear starting to get a small wet patch from excitement. 'Yeah, I'll do it Captain, Yeah...' Jeice gripped the top of his briefs, his previous embarrassment gone into as he decided that his lust was at it's strongest. 'Then go.' Ginyu declared, and it was the final straw for Jeice to completely lose control. He torn off his underwear and dashed forward, his eager cock already pressing at Ginyu's hole. 'alright, here goes then..' Never in his life did Jeice think he'd find himself in this position. 'Captain Ginyu!' he cried out as he started to submerge himself fully inside the wet hole. Ginyu moaned with ecstasy with the action of being filled with his subordinates red hot dick. 'Oh yeah...' Ginyu exclaimed with a guttural growl. They both breathed out as Jeice stilled to feel the sensation of having his cock wrapped so snug. Experimentally, he moved his hips around, then.. he didn't hold back. He sat a quick pace. Slap. Slap. Slap. He looked down at his Captain, who had closed his eyes to feel the full force of his subordinate. Such a sight only made Jeice's lust worse. He thrusted wildly inside, lost in a trance of desire and sin, and he gripped the Captain's thick ankles to balance himself as he pounded into him more and more. He licked his lips as the air became a perfume of musk and sweat. 'Yeah, Jeice, fuck me, Jeice!' Ginyu cried out as Jeice continued his assault. More slaps and Jeice pushed forward as if trying to go into his dear Captain as much as he could. 'C-Captain Ginyu, you're s-so h-hot!' The Brenchian wailed out, cock throbbing as he looked at Ginyu with completely intoxicated eyes. His tongue had rolled slightly out of his mouth. He had lost all dignity he had and so had his Captain. The honorable Ginyu Force was no more in the current heat. 'Captain does this feel good, does it feel good?' He whined out. 'J-Jeice!' Ginyu snarled 'Harder! Faster!' 'Ah, ah, ah!' Jeice cried out, moaning more then even Ginyu. Feeling adventurous, Jeice looked up. The lad wanted more then anything to kiss his Captain passionately on the mouth, but the awkward height difference made it difficult, so he tried to reach as high as he could and was able to give a few strained kissess on Ginyu's neck. A familiar sensation was building. 'Oh shit, Ginyu, Captain Ginyu, I'm getting close!' He cried out through deep thrustful slaps, a tinge of guilt somehow surfacing from his previous embarrassment. To his surprise, Ginyu relished the idea. 'Yeah, mmm..Yeah..' Ginyu licked his lips. 'Cum Jeice, come on...let it all out... cum in my ass, Jeice.' It was amazing how demanding Ginyu was, even in this sorry state. He took the moment to grab his hardened ribbed cock which had been painfully aroused the entire time, trying to catch up with his subordinate.. With a few more hard, fast slaps, Jeice cried out as his milk spilled inside Ginyu. Ginyu moaned too, and his cock spurted out semen which landed across Jeice's chin and dripped down onto Ginyu's lower abdomen. 'Fuck...' cried Jeice. 'Mmm yeah..' Ginyu moaned sufficently sated. They both sighed with enormous relief. 'And that's why you're my number two, Jeice' Ginyu chuckled. Jeice smirked before slipping out his dick. Jeice took a second to catch his breath before he went to retrieve his underwear that were on the floor and pulled them back up. Ginyu was still slumped over the table, a bit of semen spilling out of him...thoroughly done in. 'You alright?' Jeice asked turning his neck around. 'Yeah.' Ginyu sighed. 'Just give me a moment. Alrighty.' He stood up straight on the table with his legs danging down, before standing up and picking up the briefs that were around his ankles, securing them around his waist. 'Honestly, you were probably as surprised as me.' Ginyu said quickly, 'I don't know what's gotten into me lately, I've been losing control.' He put his finger to his chin perplexed. Then he looked back at Jeice with those deep red eyes. 'But, I guess that's the effect you have on people, huh? Ladies man.' He snorted with amusement. 'W-Well!' Jeice stammered before looking up. 'Well, I guess I'm the same as you Cap'n. I don't know. I can't stop thinking about you at night. Ever since that time at the base, I just, you, well, you must have corrupted me.' Ginyu laughed. 'Corrupted you, huh? Well, that isn't the worse thing to go through now is it.' His calm composure then returned and he ran his fingers through Jeice's gorgeous hair. 'Everyone's a bit corrupt. just.. try not to get used to this, this is a sweet treat. Plus, it's pretty damn naughty if I do say so myself.' Ginyu stopped massaging Jeice's scalp and put his hand on his shoulder. We need to keep this under wraps. Let's go have dinner, and prepare for the mission. I'm pretty sated, so I won't ask for anything for a long while.' He declared giving a few taps Ginyu got up to walk back towards the entrance of the storeroom with Jeice by his side, before giving Jeice's rear a gripping squeeze. 'But next time, i'm gonna be the one to claim you.' He smirked devilishly.


End file.
